


5 Things Charles is Not

by Lost_Theories



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Theories/pseuds/Lost_Theories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 things Charles Xavier is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Charles is Not

1)Human  
A million minds flowed into one boy's head, filling it to the bursting point, and - if he could have- he would have yelled and beat his head against something. But you get locked up for that. Charles wished by clamping his hands over his ears that it would be enough to block out the sea of thoughts, but it went through his head, not his ears. He quickened his pace throught the packed crowd, making his way to the quietness of his room with thick wood walls that soaked up most of his parents' minds. A long time ago he knew he was different, not quite human.

2) Wrong  
Charles settled his head on Erik's chest, both of them curled up on the tiny couch, submersed in semi-darkness. A glowing screen sat in front of them, black-and-white characters pacing the inside of the box. Erik drew Charles closer, wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders. Charles buried his face in Erik's shirt, breathing in his scent. His mind still marveled over the fact that he could love this man without being struck by lightning.

Erik shifted slightly. "Charles?"

The telepath lifted his face to look at Erik. "Hmmm?"

"You were broadcasting again."

Charles laid his cheek back on Erik's chest and sighed.

"Erik, what are we?"

The other man's eyebrow raised. "Mutants."

"No, not that. Us. Why are we wrong?"

Erik rubbed a circle on Charles' arm with his thumb.

"We're not wrong...just different."

Charles closed his eyes.

 

3) Perfect  
Charles thought he knew everything. He was, after all, a telepath. Yet he never saw the car. He never knew that something this bad could happen to him. He had never even touched a wheelchair before. Things change. Charles accepted bitterly.

He used to have DaVinci's Perfect Man hanging in his study, along with a copy of the Mona Lisa. He threw away the Perfect Man. Well, actually, Erik took it down for him and Charles ran over it again and again, savoring the crunch and tear under the wheelchair. He's positive there are still bits of glass in the floor, crushed so fine that Erik has missed it when cleaning it up. Which he did when Charles wasn't looking. The Mona Lisa still hangs in his study, mocking him with her smile of patience. That'll go in storage soon. When he's finished reading all the mail that has amassed during his stay at the hospital.

4) God  
The lights in Cerebro twinkled like night stars. Erik stood behind Charles.  
Erik finally broke the silence, putting a hand on Charles' shoulder.

"Charles. Let it be, it's late."

 

The telepath shrugged off the hand.

"A few more minutes."

"You've been down here all day."

Charles' lips twitched.

"Jealous, Erik?"

"Worried is more like it."

Erik lifted the helmet off with his powers. Charles resisted the urge to lunge for it.

 

"We could help so many, Erik. Let me find them, I can save them."

Erik slipped around the bulky wheelchair that now took up the entire rampway with a little help from his powers and blocked Charles from the control panel.

"Leave the saving to God, Charles."

Charles looked into the other mutant's eyes. "I doubt God gives a damn about us."

The corners of Erik's mouth lifted slightly.

"Which is why I fear you try to assume his role for my sake. I don't need a God, Charles."

Charles studied the other man's face.

"What do you need, then?"

Erik's smile dropped. "You." he said quietly.

5) Cruel  
Charles sat in the car, eyes closed as he controlled Sabretooth. He could feel Erik breathing through the big man's strong grip. He could close the hand, it'd be so simple, a nudge in the motor cortex to tighten until Erik stopped breathing. Charles could almost hear Erik daring him to do it, silently teasing. The telepath say still, breathing hard, face pale, clenching his own hands as if that would be enough to silence Erik.

Finally Charles whispered "It won't be that way." and released Creed. He could feel Jean's eyes on him, hear the sound of her breath letting loose after the encounter. She was frightened. He'd attended to her, to everyone else, later. Right now he was watching Erik leave, again.


End file.
